Amagi (Race)
Overview The Amagi (ah~mah~gee) are one of the featured races in the later sections of Eternity. Characteristics Apperance Amagi stand between four to seven foot tall feline like humanoids with a large tail like protrudence from the back of their heads. The "Tail" Amagi's most prominant physical feature is the muscled "tail" emerging from the back of their skull. This tail serves mutliple purposes both physical and societal for the Amagi. In their martial arts forms, the tail is used as a form of weapon to lash out at their enemies with a greater reach than their other limbs. In some combat styles, barbs or armor are added to the tail. Amagi have extremely strong neck and shoulder muscles allowing them to use the tail in a whip-like motion to strike out. The tail has an extension of the vertebre and muscle structure allowing some control of the physical motions, although not to the same extent as any of their other limbs. Outside of combat, Amagi will occasionally swing their tails together as a greeting or sign of respect, similar to a human handshake. Socially, an Amagi's tail is a prime location to show grooming and jewelry. For males, the tail is used as a display of prowess and stength for most, although demonstrating a greater degree of control and manipulation from the tail is also applauded. In females, the coloring along the tail can indicate their interest in intimate contact as well as physical agility. Shorter or thinner tails are often associated with being ill or malnourished. While the Amagi tail is a sensetive body structure, it is not considered an erotic region any more than say, a humans hair would be. Injury to the tail is as painful as anywhere else on their bodies, but excessive damage can easily cause an Amagi to have balance issues. A practice in the Finori (Race) work camps was to cut off a potion of a rebeling Amagi's tail in addition to the usual beatings. Variations Psychology Amagi pride themselves on a fierce code of discipline and behavior. Whatever task one is assigned to, they are expected to do so without complaint and to strive to be the finest exampe of that profesion to be found. Anything less is considered a great failing and can earn an entire family a social stigma. Amagi make excelent bueracrats, striving for efficiency and strict adherence to procedures. Responsibility and accountability are recognized as highly important. Along with their ordered work, creativity and flow are very important in Amagi society. Art forms are a daily part of their lives including martial arts, dance, and a unique style of painting. Techonology Magic The leylines of ~Amagi Homeworld~ are diverse, but lend themselves especially towards wind, dimensions, sand, time and to a lesser extent water. Their casting techniques are intertwined with their martial arts, a physical rather than oral casting style found in few races. History Prominant Members *Prison Camp Rebel **His child *Unnamed Haven character Background The Amagi have been redeveloped many times since their original creation. It seems everytime a solid design was finished for them, a movie or game would be released that happened to have a very similar set of features, and it was decided to redesign them to avoid any confusion. Case in point, at one time, the Amagi had extensive facial tentacles, but then the Dranei species from Warcraft were released with a similar structure and coloring. Thus the Amagi had to be redesigned again. Despite apperances to the contrary, the Amagi were not in anyway inspired by a certain species of the Star Wars series. They were actualy based on a flawed sketch where an anthrpomorphic cat with long hair was not finished properl, making the hair look like a tentacle. The idea struck a chord, and the early design process began. The name "amagi" in part was inspired by the death of Pat Morita, aka Mr. Miyagi. This was in part because the early Amagi designs were concieved of as a culture with a rich martial arts heritage. Additionally, magi is the plural form of mage, a common term in the Eternity universe, and the verbal confussion played nicely into several comedic sequences. ---- Category:EternityCategory:Races